A Record
by TamerAquaWhoLovesGuilmon
Summary: Aqua writes to Rachael in a book that she is going to send to her once she is finished. It's a record of a war in the digital world.( please read Ch 4 is up! Fanfiction.net is mentioned)
1. The First Letter

January 17, 2005

Dear Rachael,

It has been wierd here. I went to the Digital World today. I met Guilmon andTakato. Guilmon still calls Takato,Takatomon. Guilmon is funny. Rika, Henry, and,Takato are still getting used to their spirits. You know what... I'm gonna make a recordof our adventures so when we get older we can get ideas from the previous wars.

Digidestend Join Together

Ch. 1 A rude awakening

Aqua was a wakened by her digimon, Snowdramon ( a digimon simalar to Renamon). " Why'd you wake me up?" Aqua asked. " Sorry, but the telephone is ringing. You better get it," Snowdramon said. Aqua turned over, fell off the bed, and reached for the telephone.It was Kari." Some people have digimon and they say they are looking for you. I think you might want to come." Kari said. She sounded worried.

That was the start of another problem and a new war. That would be the third war in two years. Right? Well I'm gonna wrap this letter up.

Bye,

Aqua.


	2. The Three

Ch.2

The Memory

January 18, 2005

Dear Rachael,

I went to the digital world again, today. I met Takouya and Zoe. I then found out that they were on a date! I could not wait to tell you so I rushed home and started writing, and well here I am. Snowdramon says I'm crazy, but I disagree with her. Do you think I am crazy? You have to write in a book when I am done. It will be the start of a new tradition! Well, better start on a new part of the record.

Aqua changed into her favorite blue jeans, and bright blue t-shirt. Then she slipped on her tennis shoes, grabbed her D-C ( digital cel ) , and put it in her backpack then she said," Come on Snowdramon. We need to go to Kari's house." Snowdramon stretched, and ran after Aqua. It was not long before they got to Kari's house. Aqua had known Kari since…well as long as she could remember. When they arrived three people came up to them. One girl with a Renamon. Two boys, one with a Terriermon, the other with a Guilmon

These people came to be three of the best friends we've ever met. Right, Rachael? Okay don't answer me. Well I've got to go.

Bye,

Aqua


	3. Introductions

Thank people who did review. Okay this chapter is kinda wierd.

Ch.3

Introductions

January 19, 2005

Dear Rachael,

I walked into an empty class room and saw Takouya and Zoe kissing! They're finally not shy to show they love each other. Oh and when I was in the D.W. Kari and T.K. were on a date. To bad I don't have a boyfriend. I haven't seen you in a while. Do you have a boyfriend? Remember , write in a book to write back to me.

"Hi, I'm Rika," said the girl. Rika was tall and skinny. She looked much like Rachael. Rika wore a blue t-shirt with a broken heart on it, jean shorts, and regular tennis shoes. "This is Takato and Henry were Tamers" Rika said. Henry sort of went red. Takato just waved a little bit. Takato had Guilmon. Henry had Terriermon. "We came to help you," Rika said." We're actually from another time." She continued. _That sounds…_Aqua thought. She couldn't think of the word. "The time break," Aqua said, quietly. "What?" Kari asked. The others looked confused. "You got here by the time break, didn't you?" she asked, Rika, Henry, and Takato.

Takouya and Zoe made me promise not to tell anyone, but I had my fingers crossed. It turned out that they did get here by the time break. This was a start of one war, but later there would be another.

With Love,

Aqua


	4. Explanations

Ch.4

Explanations

January 20, 2005

Dear Rachael,

You know what? Angel from The Elements met me in the D.W. today. Her powers are now much stronger. Fire. Do you use your powers much anymore? Likely, you still don't answer me. I got on the internet today, and went to this one website. is so cool. People there make awesome stories. My favorite author is SStar Luna.

"Did we forget to tell you?" Aqua asked Kari. Kari nodded.

Aqua and Rachael were when they saw TK, Kari, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, and Joe ( Izzy wasn't there). Aqua ran forward to TK when she tripped. Rachael and Aqua realized they were frozen in time, met Sparky ( lightning for the Elements ), spirit evolved into digimon, and fixed the time break.

" And that's what happened." Aqua said, "We had thought we told you." " What do you mean 'Spirit evolved?'" Takato asked Aqua, puzzled.

You should read the stories at Fan Fiction. They're great.

See ya,

Aqua


End file.
